


I'll Take A Curly Hunk for 200, Alex

by MoonwalkerPrincess



Series: Michael's Love [1]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkerPrincess/pseuds/MoonwalkerPrincess
Summary: Loads of Michael Jacksons (and related characters) oneshots and serial chapters. Hopefully you enjoy.





	1. Michael's Pissy Day

Michael sat in his director's chair, with his head in his hands and the script in his laps. His beautiful braid had come undone and his makeup was slightly smudged and some of it had dissapeared from all the rubbing of his face in frustration.

Kevin and the rest of the dancers were on set trying to fix their routine that, to Michael, was still flawed and needed serious work. Another dancer and choreographer stayed towards the back to help Sybil dance on the table. Her legs kept trembling causing her to be unstable.

Though undetectable to others because of the noise level, Michael could hear the sound of the table shaking, the squeaking of shoes, the low murmur of voices, the slight differences in the music - every small thing not noticed by the busy-bodied people around him. And it drove him insane.

As he watched the dancers try for what seemed like the millionth time, it finally irked his last nerve.

He got up quickly and slammed the script down in his chair, "Cut!"

Everyone paused as Michael walked up to the set. They were nervous because he looked as if he could dropkick any one of them in a matter of seconds. He held his arms up for Sybil to jump down off the table.

As soon as he placed her down, she began to try and talk her way out of the scolding they all were sure to get, "Mr. Jackson, sir. I apol-"

Michael shushed her, "Don't. You, Vince and Kev, go to the back and practice. Like actually work without trying to get on top of the table first. My wardrobe people, work on a better set of shoes for her. If I see her legs shaking in the video because of some damn stiletto, I'll fuckin lose it. Sybil, sweetheart, work on balance. A dancer is not a dancer without balance. As for all my other dancers, you're off for the rest of the day so make it a point to hit the Nuclear Dance Studio. I mean it, you cannot skip a class as of now. The premiere of this video is right around the corner and I can't really have you guys fucking up my routine on set. My set designers and cameramen, meet me right here after I'm finished. Everyone else, keep going. I wanna see something done right for once and if I have to do it myself, you won't like me. Get to work!"

Michael walked back to his chair and began his meeting. Kevin, Sybil, and Vincent trekked to the very back where a small practice stage was set. The dancers all packed up and left to the dance studio. The music resumed yet quieter as to not irritate Michael anymore.

From the sidelines, Bill watched like a hawk for everything. He noted that Michael was angry but there was nothing he or anyone there could do. So he called the queen of the world, (Y/n) Jackson. The wife of the man he so graciously worked under.

{Your POV}  
"Yes, Mrs. J. See we have new equipment that gives us the ability to sense threats so that we may stop it just before it happens." Javon rambled on as we sat at the gazebo and overlooked the rest of my men who all paced around with walkie-talkies that coughed every few moments with updates and what not.

"So what about Sneddon. I know he's been wanting to ravage this place like he ravages the no food, no home, no money charity palace on the low." I said as I gestured for one of the guards passing by the gazebo, telling them to go get Bubbles the chimp, Kenya the dog, and Skye the giraffe.

"We have a rat in but he's stuck and won't be able to report just yet. What we've gotten so far is that Sneddon is planning to get a warrant to search this place in a few weeks." Javon said grabbing the leash for Kenya and putting Bubbles on the table.

I smiled at Bubbles and passed him a piece of banana cake. He chortled happily at me and I just smiled at him. Kenya seemed to be so excited to see me so I picked her up and released her from her leash. She kept trying to give me kisses and it kept tickling me. Then I sent her on Javon who went and took off running. They played until they got back to me and Javon put her in my arms. Then I grabbed Bubbles' hand as I walked with Javon and Kenya to Skye.

"You ever ridden a giraffe?" I asked as I secured the saddle on Skye.

"Has anyone other than you guys and a couple of experts?" Javon asked as he released Bubbles onto Skye which made both of them visibly happy.

Kenya yipped from her spot near Skye's hooves. Skye then bent down to nuzzle her which Kenya adoringly responded to. It was a really cute scene.

I turned to my best friend and security guard who was second-in-command of Neverland safety, "Get on the giraffe."

Javon looked at me as if I'd turned into Lisa Marie, "Look, Mrs. Jackson. Love you to death and everything but, uh, I don't trust this giraffe nearly as much as I trust you. And that's not even a lot."

I gasped, "What have I ever done to betray your trust, sis?"

Javon raised his eyebrow at me, "You really want me to answer that question, ma'am?"

I shook my head and he nodded rolling his eyes at me. Then my frikkin' phone rang.

Helpless, hopeless  
That's how I feel insi-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs Jackson. It's Bill."

"Oh, what's up, Bill?! You don't call a lot."

"Yes, ma'am. I know."

"That means either good, bad, or worse. What happened, are you guys okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. We're fine, but Mr. Jackson is a bit off. It seems as if his nerves are completely shot. He's in a meeting right now so it should be fine for you to come now."

"Okay, thanks, B."

"No problem, Mrs. Jackson."

I hung up and turned to Javon, "Have your men take them back. Then get ready to go. We're leaving for MJJ Studios. Post up in 10."

{Timeskip to Michael and his Pretty Brown Eyes}

Bill opened the door to the limo and helped me out of the limo, "Welcome, Mrs. Jackson. If you want, I can lead you to his studio."

I waved goodbye to the driver as he drove away, "If you would please, Bill. Thank you, sweetpea."  
here, of course."

As soon as the girl and her mother stepped out of the car, I could tell Bill's heart had stopped and he was undeniably unconditionally happy. Then I quickly skittered away as the overjoyed family caught up.

~> {With Michael/ Michael's POV} <~

"And remember, new shoes. Get to it." I finished, dismissing the group.

Johnathan, one of my new secretaries, ran up to me with a phone and handed me a clipboard of papers then off again. Then, I became crowded by my other secretaries as they accompanied me to my on site office.

"Hello, this is Michael Jackson of MJJ Studios, may I ask the name of this speaker?"

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. This is Austin McHalley, representing MTV Records. The final request has been given. They wish for one more meeting."

"Ah, thank you. I will put you on the phone with a secretary. Thank you, again, Mr. McHalley."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson."

I passed the phone off to one of my secretaries and turned to the others, never noticing that Bill was off, I knew not where.

 

~{With Michael/ Your POV}~

I picked up my long maxi skirt as I climbed into Michael's trailer.

Karen spotted me first as she stood over the sink cleaning her brushes, "Hello, Mrs. J! How are you?"

"Actually, today, I'm feeling happy." I said going over to hug her tightly.

She nearly lifted me off the ground, her being taller than me, "That's good, hun. You really should go check on Michael. I don't think today is his day."

"What's wrong with my lovebug?" I asked her as I helped her dry her brushes off and place them correctly in the makeup box of brushes for Michael's face.

Karen placed the box back down with the others, "He must have a serious headache. When he got here this morning, he was fine. Then again, he did get here pretty early and was already out there in the cold steadily giving out orders to the few that were here at 4AM. So, of course, he looked fine and awake when Kiera, Kiesha, Bush, Alice, and me got here."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "That damn man. Gon' kill his self one day working so hard. I don't even know what to do with him sometimes."

"Well, Mrs. Jackson," Karen laughed, "At least you know that he's no slacker. Especially with the way you're walking, I'm saying those days off weren't for nothing."

"Shut up, Karen." I said, blushing, "I'm going to go take Michael home and then come back to help clean up."

Karen waved her hands, "No, stay at home and take care of him. He needs you more than us."

"Nice try, Karen, but I still work with you guys. I'm coming back. We have to set up for tomorrow, y'know?"

Then Karen and I shared a look and we both turned away, laughing.

~> Timeskip <~

{Michael's POV}  
"Babe, wake up."

I turned over and burried my face in the pillows, "I don't wanna."

"Michael, get up. You have to take your medicine."

I groaned, "No."

(Y/n) sighed and sat on my butt. I don't know why but when I think about that, it made me laugh.

"Your butt is all tight. What the hell have you been doing to be stressed out like this?" She said prodding my ass cheeks.

"Stop touching my butt."

"Technically, it's my butt. When we're married, your body belongs to me."

I turned to her curiously, "My body belongs to you, huh?"

"Yep!" She smiled, popping the 'p'.

{Your POV}  
Michael seemed skeptical but I knew I'd caught his undivided attention.

"So if my body," He gestured to himself, "belongs to you, supposedly, that means you belong to me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and sat in his lap as he turned over and sat up against the headboard of the king-sized/California King bed, "What do you mean 'supposedly'? I mean exactly what I said."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"Your gorgeous brown eyes belong to me. Your plump pink lips that you just love to kiss me and mine with belong to me. Your luscious black curly hair belongs to me. Your large hands that I adore and treasure belong to me. Your large, thick, tough, full thighs that I love to sit on, belong to me. Every little thing on you belongs to me. The little nicks on your arms, the various spots all over you, everything. I mean it, baby."

Michael put his hand over his mouth and turned away, "You're making me blush."

I giggled, "Well that's because it's easy. So, is my baby feeling better?"

He pulled me closer and hugged me, "Yes, much better."

"Good. Now, let's go get some ice cream."

"Or--"

"You're also on punishment."

"Shit."

"Michael!"

"Sorry."


	2. Michael & Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Michael's POV}  
> I sighed. It was nice calm night to stargaze with my family and friends. It was 3 AM, so everybody else was definitely asleep. I figured since (Y/n) and I are the only ones awake, we could go ahead and wait for dawn by ourselves.
> 
> {Also Michael's POV}  
> "Come on, fellas! We're about to hit the stage!" I shouted out so the audience could here my small voice.
> 
> Then ABC started and the curtain rose quickly above our heads. The audience cheered and I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins. I took the microphone and strolled to upstage.
> 
> Then it all faded out and I stood up with wet clothes...

_**SPLASH!!!!** _

As soon as we heard it, we jumped. We almost fell out of the Giving Tree onto Prince and Christmas.

"Michael, what the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yelled at that little appleheaded nut.

He'd gotten down and began running _towards_ the damn garden fountain. I groaned quietly and followed after him. Prince almost woke up but luckily Viv saved my ass by rolling onto him in her sleep.

_'Why my friends gotta be so weird and everybody else got normal friends.'_

"Look," Michael ordered as soon as I got through all of the tents quietly, "there's a little boy in our fountain. Do you think we can help him? Please?"

He kneeled in front of me and gave me the 'Innocent Michael' eyes. I knew for a fact that he definitely was _**NOT**_ an innocent person. As I was contemplating this, I'd forgotten that I was supposed to be 'hiding'. Henceforth, I hadn't noticed the small boy approaching.

"Excuse me, Ms. If you would, could you spare me some dry clothes, please?"

I turned to the sweet voice and there stood the little boy. Who looked just like... _Michael..._

I bent down to his height and gestured him closer, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Michael Jackson. I'm apart the Jackson 5."

He was so sweet. It not only freaked me the hell out, but Michael was sitting in the bushes not paying attention. Sometimes it seems like that man is autistic or at least has ADHD. His attention is caught so quickly and I still need to go to the doctors for that. I turned back to the little boy and smiled.

"Well, Michael, sweety. You're in the future, my dear love."

 

He looked confused, arching one of his thick eyebrows--how does a child have eyebrows more perfect than me?--and frowning, "The future? I was just on stage with my brothers."

 

"How old are you, honey?"

 

"I'm 12 years old. _Where am I?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you create tags? I need new tags.


End file.
